Dying Love
by Bunnyillusion
Summary: What happens when Allen finally defeats the Earl and Kanda is dying?


I never though this day would come, No more petals, No more life I was dieing a death I would never wake up from. …What about that Damn person….he never got what was coming…

The Moyashi?.. Che ill never see that idiot again; he's already a general… Wait why am I thinking about him? I hate him don't I…Don't I? Why do I even have to question myself of course I hate that little Bean…

But I do wonder if he is okay right now. I left him when he was fighting the Earl, trying to end this damn war. I grunted feeling more blood leave my body. I hope he doesn't die here with me. I'm pathetic to die here well he's fighting. Hn the sky is getting dark... Mh it's pretty…

Nh dieing is making me soft. I moved my hand to my stomach touching the big wound. Gah this hurts. I saw a light suddenly fill the sky blinking as it faded. What the hell is that Moyashi doing! Ugh why do I keep thinking about him, why am I so worried? Is this some sort of love…? No I don't love him… But … Ugh I'm dieing for Gods sake and I'm thinking about love. With the Moyashi…

Moyashi… Hn I never realized it but I never called him Allen... I wonder what it would feel like to say it… I opened my mouth and took a deep breath. "Al-Allen?" …Che it felt good. Wait I feel someone's presence. "K-Kanda..?" What the, Moyashi..? He's not dead did he- "Kanda your bleeding!" I huffed, the Moyashi sounded worried… Why? I Che'd him and closed my eyes briefly. "Ka-Kanda..?" I flinched softly he moved my hand from my wound and was wrapping it with something…

I opened my eyes to see something that startled me Id never seen him do this in a long time. The younger boy had big teary eyes as he wrapped my wound with his shirt and jacket; I saw he had his share of bad wound himself. "All- he put his hand to my mouth shutting me up "You'll be fine Kanda … the war it's over…. I killed him..." my eyes widened No Earl, No Akuma and No fighting anymore. The war… it's over. "Really?"

He nodded shedding some tears. I frowned, softly rubbing his cheek he gasped softly at my loving motion "Kan- "Allen I'm dieing…" His eyes widened, more tears falling. I frowned more seeing the boy break in fort of me. Why is he caring so much, and why is he crying for me..? "But won't you come back..?" His voice was shaky as I frowned more "No." I was so straight forward with him he began to cry more I calmed myself, the boy was breaking more and I didn't want to do it more.

"Allen? Shh i'm ok at the moment…" I continued to stroke his cheek the young boy calming down and putting his hand on top of mine "Please don't die Kanda..." His face was all red and his cheeks filled with tears. I noticed Allen's own wounds where bleeding badly. "Allen your wounds." He opened his mouth breathing hard a bit " i'm fine but you need help before I can worry about myself" he reached for me like he was going to pick me up, so I raped my arms around him probably startling him a bit as I pulled him into my chest and hugged him.

"I'm dieing idiot I can't be saved..." No I shouldn't have said that, it would make him cry more. I mentally scolded myself as he began to sob loudly into my chest griping my tattered and blood stained shirt. Ugh i'm a fucking idiot for making him cry like this for me. "A-Allen…" I coughed a few times the last cough included some blood. He cringed feeling it on his hair.

We stayed there like that for a while, my eyes started to get heavy "I-I'm Ty-Tired…" He quickly looked up at me " No Kanda don't go to sleep!" he yelled also rubbing my cheeks trying to keep me from sleeping, but I was so tired even him yelling and touching me I couldn't do it so I grabbed his face,

And did something I all of a sudden longed for. I kissed him. His lips so sweet and soft. I pulled away to see him giving me a sad look with his big beautiful eyes. "Don't go…"I gave him a rare smile "I ha-have too..." his tears fell again. "Allen..?" He looked right into my blank eyes, damn this hurts I need to tell him before I die._ "I love you..."_

He cried more then i've ever see before and kissed me softly "_I-I love you t-too…Yuu_"

I smiled at him using my name then muttered sweet I love yous to him as I shut my eyes and drifted into darkness with a smile on my face.

He cried into my still chest for a very long time in till he was dieing himself and other exorcists came.

Lavi was the first to react to the crying boy and my lifeless body; he rushed over and grabbed Allen's shoulders already knowing I was gone. He hugged the young boy and began to cry himself. Che idiots crying over my body. Hn I'll miss them that's for sure but in a war lots of innocent people lose there lives will be taken, and even mine was. Oh well I died a lot more then once, but staying dead is another story…

Goodbye Allen… _I Love You_.


End file.
